Just To Make You Happy
by Hitsuzen Nakagauchi
Summary: Date Kouji as Ootori Choutarou is as shy as his anime counterpart... confession is one thing he is somewhat slow at that depresses the others... DatexOC


**Just To Make You Happy**

Musical: TeniMyu (Tenipuri Musical -Prince of Tennis Musical)  
>Actor: Date Kouji<p>

* * *

><p>"Just to make you happy," Date Kouji repeatedly whisper, somewhat lost while staring at Li Seiyume. Their choreographer's cousin, who the cast met from Dream Live 3rd. The whole cast liked her immediately, especially him. And from then on, the two of them became an instant hit and eventually became the teasing object of the whole cast, especially of Takuya and of Aoyagi Ruito.<p>

Kamakari Kenta, his doubles partner in the musical, slaps a hand on his back, making him choke out of surprise. "Instead of staring, why don't you go there and talk to her?" Kenken adviced, a weak smile is all Kouji's response, "Or maybe Takuya-kun and Aoyagi-kun are right all along, ne?"

"We're just friends Kamakari-kun," he interjected defensively, causing Kenken to laugh irrevocably. Unknown to both of them, Takuya and Aoyagi are sneeking from behind the curtain, and heard whole of the conversation.

* * *

><p>"He's really a slowpoke," Takuya hissed, then covered his mouth discreetly when Kenken and Kouji suddenly looked around their backs.<p>

Aoyagi nods and released a sigh of relief, "And a very shy one too, his musical character fits him really well." He chuckled amusingly, after finally learning that indeed, Ohtori Choutarou is half of Date Kouji's reflection.

* * *

><p>Seiyume looked back at Kenken's and Kouji's direction, smiling upon seeing her close friend having a good time. Date Kouji has been the first she felt comfortable to being with. Its not like the others are not that friendly and approachable but, she finds something extra on him that attracts her greatly. And she loves the way he blush everytime the others starts teasing them both in random.<p>

"I'm so happy you brought me here Sei-chan," her friend, Miyazawa Ayume chirped, after meeting almost half of the cast of the upcoming Dream Live 4th Extra. Seiyume shook her head and pulled her gaze back at her female friend. To any fan who loves DL concerts like this, being brought in the practice hall in VIP mode is one thing every fans would die for. And that's what Ayume is doing.

"Anyways, I thought I'm going to meet Aiba Hiroki today?" Ayume asked, looking around the hall, "Isn't he going for practice?"

"He is, infact. Just wait, he'll be here," Seiyume replied cheekily.

And from nowhere, an arm encircled Seiyume's shoulders, making her flinched, startled then relieved. "I didn't knew you brought a pretty friend along, ne Seiyume-chan?" Aiba Hiroki announced, waving a hand to Ayume and giving a wink to Seiyume.

She let out a sigh, flashed a smile and curled her fist into a cat-paw, "Yo. And don't worry, you're ten minutes ahead of schedule." Seiyume replied softly, causing Aiba to grin.

Ayume, out of her trance, immediately hooked an arm on Aiba's and dragged him away. Seiyume then was left smiling on her own, another sigh of relief escaped her lips. Takuya and Aoyagi later joined her, started laughing about something in their fun conversation.

* * *

><p>Along the rehersal, Seiyume couldn't help but to giggle seeing how Ayume reacts, seeing the cast on work. The choreographer shoots Seiyume a glare, a shrug of her shoulders is the only answer she could give. And after seeing the effect her friend is making, both to the cast and to her fuming cousin, she finally grabbed Ayume's arm and drag her away.<p>

"Where are you going?" Yukio Ueshima, the choreographer inquired through his shoulder, seeing her making a quiet exit.

"I'll go get something to eat," Seiyume replied casually, waving a hand back to him. "I'll be back in an hour or so," she added, closing the door behind her back. Ueshima sighed and smilingly darted his attention back to the actors. Kouji, lost again in his thoughts, kept his eyes on the door, a hint of frown on his face.

"Date!" Ueshima bellowed through his reverie, grasping his sense back to world of reality.

"Ah, g-gomen!" is all he could reply, stuttering, with snickers and chuckles as response from the other actors.

"Its too early to miss Seiyume-chi that much," the choreographer cooed, causing Kouji to blush furiously on his feet, "Don't worry too much about her, she's a big girl now."

Kouji sheepishly nods and tried regaining his focus back. "Just to make you happy, that's fine with me..."

* * *

><p>The rehersal finally came to an end as Seiyume slumped herself on the couch and exhaustingly rest her head on her folded knees, "Dang, I hate moments like this. Why do I have to come here in the first place anyways?" She cursed under her breath, more to herself. She then lifted her head up, hearing the others saying their goodbyes to her. She smiles back at every each of them and blessing them all take care.<p>

"Tired?" Kouji asked, taking a seat beside her. She nods her head slowly and straightened her knees to the floor. Then she rest her head once more, but this time, it is on his shoulder...closing her eyes tiredly.

"Aren't you going home?"

"I-I am, just taking some time with you before I hit home," he replied shyly, his voice trying to soung normal and not surprised. And thankful enough that she couldn't see the red on his cheek. "How about you?"

Seiyume stood from the couch and faced him with a smile, "I have a date, it would be unethical if I don't appear." She answered, clutching the butterfly pendant on her necklace as Kouji nods, hiding the sadness beneath. He knew from whom that necklace is from, since she hadn't became secretive about it to him. "And since he can't make it on this DL extra, again, I have to make the adjustments this time."

He sighed and keep his eyes on her. He knows that they are friends, close to note it right. Closer than she or he is to anyone. But unfortunately, he fell further than he must. And to make it a bit worse, she's oblivious about it when everybody seems to be obvious. So that's why he decided to stay the way they were, friends...instead of confessing.

"How about you? Aren't you dating yet?" She countered suddenly catching his eyes on her, making his blush more visible, and she very amused in return. "Don't you have any prospects?"

* * *

><p>While Kouji couldn't manage to answer quickly, Kenken with Takuya and Aoyagi are sneaking discreetly behind the mirror door.<p>

"Why isn't anyone told me that she's dating someone?" Takuya asked in surprise.

"I am as shock as you," Kenken replied interestingly. Aoyagi nods, not sensing three more presence behind them.

"Make it triple," Aiba scooted in, taking a peek behind Takuya, startling the three of them. Doori Sakurada and Kiriyama Renn both are waving back at them, joining their quest on spying on their friends.

"Well?" Seiyume prodded, making Kouji flustered and his face already beet red.

Kouji scratched the back of his head and returned her asking with a small yet shy smile. Seiyume got back on the couch and hugged his arm.

"No, I have none," he managed to answer finally, looking away from her peering face. "I hope its you," then he thought sadly.

"Then hurry up," she declared bubbly. "So that I can finally see how you are when you're in-love," she chirped, causing the people sneaking choke in disbelief. Kouji nodded weakly, trying to smile naturally without that painful sadness.

* * *

><p>"Sometimes, Seiyume-chan is so dense," Takuya declared disappointingly at the rest. "Isn't it too obvious that Kouji-kun is in-love to her?"<p>

Aiba chuckles, having a hint to who the criminal Seiyume is dating. Doori, sensing the meaning of Aiba's smile, nudge an arm to Renn who flashed a smile back. They had been also close to her, well not that close compared to Kouji, but they can clearly say that she's definitely their friend. That with their choreographer's constant favor asking, they always finds her standing like a growling monster at the rehearsal door, glaring at her cousin like he is a morsel ready to be devoured. And in that way, they managed to know her quite well.

"But let's admit it, she's a real beauty," Aoyagi breaks the silence, gathering nods of agreement from the others.

"Which means you have a crush on her, ne Aoyagi-kun?" Takuya interjected amusingly, trying to put him on the hotseat.

"Aren't you Takuya-kun?" Aoyagi shot back with a teasing grin.

And with an evidence of a blush from Takuya, the rest broke into roars of laughters, completely forgetting that they are hiding to sneak up to their friends. Luckily, the room is sound proofed.

"She's cute," Doori whispers audibly more like to his self, obviously had a huge crush on her if it isn't only of their age gap. "And very nice too," Renn continued, eyes glitters in admiration. Aiba knew what they meant, since he along with the cast from DL3 had been with her until the recent DL4.

"Then we're lucky ne? For having one goddess trapped in our den," Kenken proclaimed, thus earning one final nod of agreement from the others and resumed their sneaking around.

* * *

><p>Seiyume looked wryly on her watch and grabbed her things. Kouji stood up as well and took his bag from the table.<p>

"I'll call you later," she said over her shoulder. He nod back and head towards the hall's door. She quickly followed, flipping her phone open to answer a text message.

After finishing typing on the pad, Seiyume tiptoed on her feet and gave him a peck on the cheek. Her arms then wrapped around his waist and rests her face on his chest, "Thanks Kouji-kun...for everything. You always make me happy."

Kouji tucked her head under his chin and hugged her back, "Just to make you happy, is what I always love to do." He replied softly, his arms tenderly tightening its embrace.

She giggled, closing her eyes and breathing in his scent, "Of course, you're my friend. And I always do too, to you." She announced innocently, not noticing the contortion of mixed emotions on his shy face. She let go quickly, hurriedly boarding the awaiting bus. She waved goodbye as the bus door closed, leaving Kouji smiling despite of the sadness.

"Yes, of course, I am you're friend."

* * *

><p>end<p>

* * *

><p>notes:<p>

the actors involved here are not of my ownings. so don't sue me.

then this fic(mostly the dialogues) is entirely fictional. though the Dream Live Concert 3rd and 4th did really existed and so does the Dream Live Concert 4th Extra this coming May. so don't sue me.

Li Seiyume is a fictional character as well. has no connection whatsoever to Yukio Ueshima-san in real life. so don't sue me.

and about the actors, I know that Date, Kenken(get well soon!) and Takuya will not appear on DL4 Extra. but since this is my story, I included them. so don't sue me.

about the personality impressions they have in this fic, I based them by watching their backstage flicks on . so again, don't sue me. as i had said, this is entirely fictional.

Dream Live 3rd, Dream Live 4th & Dream Live 4th Extra are all under the production of MMV-Marvelous Entertainment Inc. Japan. All Dream Lives and other Prince of Tennis Musicals are under the choreograship of Mr. Ueshima Yukio.


End file.
